This invention relates to a novel composition and method for using the same as catalysts in the oxidation of hydrocarbons. More particularly, this invention relates to the oxidation of compounds such as olefins and secondary and tertiary alkylaromatic hydrocarbons to form the corresponding hydroperoxides or like oxidation products, wherein there is employed as the autoxidation catalyst novel organometallic compounds having polymeric backbones.
In the above-mentioned related cases, Ser. Nos. 525,892; 524,910; 526,036; 524,911; 525,548, and 524,912, filed in the name of Angstadt (et al.), there is disclosed a series of organometallic autoxidation catalysts comprising such ligands as hexaalkylphosphoramides, trialkylphosphates, dialkylsulfoxides, tetraalkylureas, and the like, as well as thermally condensed polyacrylonitrile, complexed with metal ions selected from various groups of the Periodic Table. However, as shown in the last-mentioned case above, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,589, each of these as well as other related organometallic catalysts is generally characterized by being very sensitive to water formed during the course of the oxidation, i.e., hydrolytic instability, which rapidly deactivates the catalyst. While the use of a dessicant, as taught in this latter case satisfactorily avoids this problem, nevertheless, the providing of a solid, insoluble catalyst which is both hydrolytically stable and easily recoverable, as contrasted with the more soluble organometallic complexes listed above, would be highly desirable. Not only would such catalyst have a longer life and be more readily recoverable, but also the need for the added dessicant would be avoided.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,512; 3,242,102; and 3,242,105 illustrate polymeric compounds containing bonded into their polymeric backbone structure various metals. However, in each case, these metals are so completely bonded to the polymer structure that they are sterically hindered and cannot function as catalytic agents.